Tablets of power 電源の錠剤
by Hayagiku
Summary: Natsu dragneel, A normal student who is living in a not so lonely life, found a Mysterious tablet that contains power that belongs to Mythical creatures or Powerful Gods and a Servant that will serve him and do all his biddings. Will he accept his faith and defeat the darkness? Or will he continue to search for his father who had abandoned him..or did he?..
1. Tablet Arc: Tablet

**Hi! This is my very first Fanfiction story, And english is not my native language *Sorry for grammar mistakes***

**So please Follow,Favorite and review!**

***OOC Kinda :\**

**Please no hate :**

**AU**

**Tri-Harem! (Three girls is my limit) **

* * *

**Year 2014, Somewhere in japan**

_"We have witnessed a terrorist attack earlier today, The casualties are more than a hu-_ ***PZZT***"

A pink haired teen sighed as he turned off the t.v

'Another one eh?' He thought to himself

He stood up and opened the fridge

Letting out a sigh again, "I guess a sandwich again for dinner"

He grabbed the peanut butter and closed the fridge and walked towards the small table where the loaf bread is located

After his dinner, he quickly went to bed and looked at his phone

_1 message_

"Hmm?"

'_Good evening Natsu-kun! have you eaten your dinner yet?'_

Natsu sighed again 'Seriously, this woman..' ***Tap* *tap* *tap* *tap***

He closed his eyes and started drifting to sleep ***Bzzzt***

His eyes shut open and read the message

_'Sandwich again?!, If you're always eating the same stuff over and over again for a month, it's not good for you!_

_I'll come over tomorrow night and cook you a real dinner!, Oh and don't forget to do your assignments!'_

Natsu's eyes twitched in annoyance 'What are you? My mother?!'

He placed the phone under his pillow and didn't bother to reply to her and closed his eyes again

* * *

"Good morning Natsu-kun!" A white haired girl was waiting in the front of the School's gate for the pink haired teen to arrive

Natsu sweat dropped and continued to walk, Totally ignoring her

The other Male students started to give him a death glare and started murmuring '_Why is she ignoring a celebrity look-a-like?_' '_What a prick_'

Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his shoulder "_**What's wrong Natsu-kun?~ Why so cold early in the**_** morning?**"

Natsu shivered "U-U-Uhmm... G-Good morning Mira-chan!" Natsu said with a nervous smile

Mira gave him a sweet smile that many guys would pay millions for her to give them one smile

"Shall we get going? It's almost time for class and you finsihed your assignments last night, right?"

"Pfft, What are you? My mother?" A sudden chill was felt by Natsu

Mira gave him a death glare and started crunching her fists

'Shit! Did i said that out loud?!' Natsu cursed himseld

"U-Uhmm.. S-Sorry?" Natsu started to sink down

***Smack***

* * *

'Ow... Seriously? What's wrong with her?...' He thought to himself as he tried to ease the pain with an ice pack

He walked towards his classroom but he looked at the window and saw something shining

'Hmm.. meh..' natsu ignored it and continue his day

* * *

"I'll be coming over later tonight, Well, See you later Natsu-kun!~" Mira waved him good bye and walked on the opposite direction

Natsu waved back "Alright, Be safe!", Mira quickly blushed and started to walk faster 'Yes! The faster i get the ingredients, The longer i can spend time with Natsu-kun!'

"Oy Natsu!", Natsu turned around to see the man who's calling him

"Oh loke, Sup?" Natsu raised a brow

"Im really jealous at you Natsu, A beautiful goddess always talking to you~ You're living the life dude!" Loke clenched his fist and his face was blushing

Natsu was seem unaffected and sighed "Well, She is a child hood friend, After my father left, She swore and promised to take care of me"

Loke turned around "Lucky bastard.." He said coldly

"Oy! what do you mean im lucky?...it's rather annoying than lucky"

'_Natsu-kun! Do your homework' 'natsu-kun! eat your vegetables!' 'Natsu-kun! let's take a bath together'_

Natsu's eye twitched and took a deep breath "Well, Gotta go, She's probably on her way to my apartment"

Loke's eyes widened "EEH?!" 'That means.. he's taking it to the next level! Damn you Natsu...You lucky bastard..' The jealous blonde clenched his fist again

While walking, He suddenly remembers the shining object he saw earlier in the morning

Out of curiosity, He went to it's location to find it

"Hmm. Maybe someone already took it"

Before he can walk away, A bright shine caught his eye

He looked on the direction and saw a stone Tablet with a Metallic fire emblem on the middle top

Natsu picked it up and placed it in his bag 'Maybe i can sell this and get some food so that Mira can't bother me anymore'

* * *

"What took you so long?" Mira was standing in front of his apartment's door with two bags full of ingredients

"Sorry, I went to buy some peanut butte-" Mira grabbed the peanut butter from his hands and threw it away

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT WAS MY DINNER!" Natsu cried

Mira pouted at him "No more peanut butter for Dinner Natsu-kun, Anyways, Can you open the door? it's getting cold out here"

natsu's eye twitched and opened the door

"Thank you natsu-kun!"

"Yeah.." natsu is still in a bad mood because of the peanut butter

Mira looked back and saw a natsu with a pout on his face

Mira smirked "What's with the long face Natsu-kun?~ Wanna take a bath together? That will cheer you up!"

Natsu's face became red "W-W-What are you talking about you idiot!"

"Im just kidding Natsu-kun!, You're so cute when you blush!" Mira pinched his cheek

Natsu turned his face away "I-Im not cute!"

"Well, Can you help me cook?", Natsu looked back at Mira who is smiling at him '***sigh*** _Even when you get annoying sometimes.. no .. everytime, Your smiles always cheers me up_'

"So what are we cooking today?" Natsu finally gave her a grin

"Spicy ramen!"

* * *

"T-Thank you for walking me home Natsu-kun.." Mira was relieved because it was dark so he can't see the blush on her face

"No problem Mira-chan, I don't want to let you walk in the dark alone at night and Take it as a thank you gift for the Ramen!" Natsu smiled at her

"Hey natsu-kun, I have a secret.." Mira bit her lower lip

"Hmm? What is it?" natsu leaned to hear her better

"Closer..", natsu followed her order and suddenly felt her lips touch his cheeks

His face turned completely red "W-" Before he can speak, Mira stopped him "Good night Natsu-kun~ Enjoy your weekend!"

She face the other way and opened the front gate of her house

Natsu touched his cheek '_Seriously, What's wrong with that woman.._'

* * *

Natsu dropped down dead on his bed "That sure was a long walk.." He muttered

He looked at his backpack and remembered about the tablet

He sat down and grabbed his bag and took out the stone tablet

"It's dusty.." Natsu wiped the tablet and the Fire emblem glowed

Natsu's eyes widened and let go of the tablet, An explosion of white light tried to blind him but He used his arms to cover his face

Suddenly the light vanished, He slowly open his eyes and saw a naked girl sitting in front of the tablet,She has a White short hair and Beautiful blue eyes

Still speechless, he looked down and saw a Fire tribal tattoo covered his right forearm

The girl looked at natsu "Master?"

"...EEEEEH?!"

* * *

**First chapter is done!**

**What do you guys think?**

**This is an original story so basically not all characters are related to each other, So please**

**if you like it, please review, favorite and follow!**

**If you have any questions please feel free to ask!**

**Sorry for wrong grammars! please no hate **


	2. Tablet Arc: Power & Love

"...EEH?!" Natsu's eyes widened and stared at the naked white haired girl

"What's wrong master?" The girl tilted her head

Natsu quickly turned around realizing that the girl was naked "W-W-What happened to your clothes!?"

The white haired girl looked down and saw her nude body. Her face turned red Instantly

"P-P-P-Pervert!" The girl quickly grab the sheet in Natsu's bed and covered herself

"Im not a pervert! And where the hell did you came from?!" Natsu shouted,still not turning around

The girl quickly bowed down "S-S-Sorry master! I-I-I Didn't mean to say such things! Please p-punish me!" she cried

Natsu turned around and sighed

The girl braced for impact as she thought the he will try to 'Punish her' But instead, she felt a hand on her shoulder

She looked up and saw Natsu holding a t shirt and some old shorts he used to wear when he was younger

"Wear this, I really can't have a conversation with you while you're naked.."

The girl blushed and accepts the clothes "T-Thank you master.."

"No p-... Stop calling me master!"

The girl jumped "S-S-Sorry! F-Forgive me M-M.."

"Natsu, Just call me Natsu" Natsu said with a toothy grin

"N-Natsu-sama?" The girl titled her head

"J-Just Natsu.. What's your name?"

The girl bit her lower lip 'name?..name?!..Come on! Think!' She looked around the room to search for some brand names

'There! Lisabeth's Pizza..Lisa...' The girl looked at her left side and saw a bottle 'Annabelle's Healing rub..'

"Eh? Did you hear me?" Natsu waved his hand on her face

"U-Uhh E-Eh... L-Lisa-a-nna..Yes! Lisanna!" Lisanna smiled at Natsu

Natsu tried to look away 'Damn...Too...Cute...' Natsu gritted his teeth "N-Nice to m-meet you l-lisanna.."

The girl bowed "It's an honor serving you, Natsu-sama"

Natsu sighed again "Just Natsu.. . . and WHAT DO YOU MEAN SERVE?! AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Natsu showed her his forearm covered in Tattoo

The girl jumped in fear "S-S-Sorry Master! P-Please forgive me! I mean Natsu-sama! Please forgive me!"

Natsu sighed again and sat on a chair "Sorry for startling you, Can you please explain what's going on?" Natsu said with a calm voice

Lisanna smiled and nodded

"Shall i start from the beginning master?"

Natsu nodded

"Very well then" Lisanna sat in a more comfortable position

"A long time ago when the galaxy is-"

"Can you fast forward a bit?" Natsu sweat dropped "Just explain to me what is this tattoo and where you came from"

Lisanna nodded

"We were once a spiritual beings that helped distribute spirits into it's host, We are what you call an angel here"

"A-Angel?!"

Lisanna nodded "Yep! Because of the sacrifice of the goddesses to save earth and hell we-"

"Woah-woah-woah, Sacrifice? save?" Natsu scratched his chin

Lisanna sighed "Please make up your mind Natsu-sama, There are three worlds in different dimensions, All words are connected to a gateway called the 'Bridge'

With this bidge, We can travel to earth,Hell or Heaven"

"Wait.. So that's the only purpose of the bridge?" Natsu asked

Lisanna shook her head "The bridge is used to transfer souls"

"Wha?"

"Hell's job is to cleanse the spirit and distribute it to heaven so we can put them into a living being"

"..So basically, When someone dies, It's soul is sent to hell, And they clean the sins that the person made and after that, the soul is sent to heaven where you can put it into an another body?"

Lisanna nodded "You're so smart Natsu-sama! Spirits that can't be clean are called evil spirits and they are locked up in a secret place in hell"

"Then what's this sacrifice?"

"The sacrifice of the goddesses, Athena,Diana,Gaia,Venus and Eirene, The five sisters, sacrificed their lives sealing the evil in hell, All of them are sealed in the tablets"

"Like the tablet i found?"

"Yes, Each tablet contains an angel to maintain the evil within and obey all orders their master has given and help them learn and master their powers"

"Powers?..." Natsu looked at his fore arm

Lisanna nodded "The tattoo represent the being that was sealed in the tablet, Your's is the Fire dragon of hell, You have obtained all his powers including the immunity to fire"

"...Maybe im just tire and started seeing things..." Natsu stood up and walked toward his bed and collapsed

"M-Mast- Natsu-sama!" Lisanna quickly run towards the bed

"Are you alright? Please wake up!" Lisanna shok his body but no response

"Natsu-sama!"

* * *

"Hmm.." Natsu started to sniff the aroma of a bacon and egg

Natsu slowly opens his eyes and saw a white haired girl, wearing an apron and humming an unknown tune while cooking

"...EEEEEEEEEH?!" Natsu jumped out of bed

Lisanna jumped in shock and dropped the spatula to the floor "W-W-What's wrong Natsu-sama?!"

"Y-Y-You! Y-You're real!" Natsu started to stutter

* * *

***Beep* *Beep* *bee-***

"Another tablet is found.." A black hooded man snapped his fingers and a red demon dropped from the sky

"Kill him and bring back the tablet" He said in a playful way

The demon bowed and quickly flew away

"Let me see your power...Dragon.." the hooded man smirked

* * *

Lisanna picked up the spatula and sighed "Of course i am Natsu-sama, Now please eat! I made you breakfast!" Lisanna said with a smile on her face

". . . . T-Thank you.." Natsu slowly approached the table and sat down

"Itadakimasu.." Natsu started to taste the omelette first. His eyes widened as the flavors exploded in his taste buds making him drop his spoon

"N-N-Natsu-sama?! Are you okay?! Does it taste bad?! Sorry! S-sorry! P-" Before she can finish, She heard a munching sound and it was Natsu who is using his hands to eat the food she made

"That was good... Thank you Lisanna!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin

"You're welcome mas- Natsu-sama" Lisanna bowed at him

"J-Just Natsu, So everything you said last night is true right?"

Lisanna nodded

"Then can you prove to me that this power is real?" Natsu said and grab a glass of water

"Hmm.. how about this?" Lisanna stood still and her clothes began to glow and it became a maid outfit

Natsu spat out all the water he was drinking and dropped the glass, shattering it to pieces

"THEN WHY ARE YOU NAKED LAST NIGHT?!" Natsu shouted

"S-S-Sorry Natsu-sama! I just remembered about my powers"

Natsu sighed and picked up the broken shards "Well, about my pow- ow!" Natsu cut himself with a shard accidentally

"Master!" Lisanna quickly run to his side

"No worries, It's Just a small cut"

Lisanna grabbed his wrist

"O-Oy! W-" Before Natsu can finish, Lisanna licked his wound

Natsu's face quickly turned red as he found it very seductive

"I-Idiot! W-What are you doing?!" Natsu face the other way trying to hide his blush

"S-Sorry master, I just healed your wound.."

Natsu looked at his finger and it was healed "I-Is the licking really necessary?!"

Lisanna nodded "It's the only way i can activate my healing magic"

Natsu sighed again "Is ther-.. never mind, can you just tell me how to use this power?"

"of course! Please listen carefully!"

"Got it.." Natsu said with a serious face

"Please close your eyes" Lisanna instructed him and closed his eyes

"Please imagine your arm turning into a sword ", Natsu imagined it and opened his eyes, His eyes widened as he saw his entire arm turned into a crimson colored sword

"W-W-What happened to my arm?!" Natsu started panicking

"P-Please calm down Natsu-sama, You can turn your arm back to normal by chanting this spell 'Avyante'"

"AVYANTE!" Natsu shouted and his arm return to normal

"You can imagine different types of weapons and when we are appart, Just chant 'I call upon my cute servant!' " Lisanna said with a smile

"G-Got it..." Natsu sweat dropped ***Ding* *Dong***

Natsu slowly turned around 'shit..' Natsu quickly run towards his bed and grabbed the phone under his pillow

_2 message_

Natsu opened his inbox and read the message

_Thank you for walking me home Natsu-kun! can i come over tomorrow? -Mira_

Natsu gulped and read the second message

_Hmm.. I guess you fell asleep already, I think that's a yes! See you tomorrow Natsu-kun! Good night! - Mira_

***Ding* *Dong***

"Co-" Natsu covered Lisanna's mouth with his hand "_Shh, Quiet.. Hide in the closet for a minute"_

Lisanna stopped struggling and nodded

Natsu opened the door and saw Mira's grumpy face "Ah! Good morning Mira-chan!"

"What took you so long?!" Mira whined

"S-Sorry, I just woke up" Natsu nervously laughed

Mira, Who is still not taking his excuses entered his room "I heard a voice earlier.." Mira raised a brow

"O-Oh! T-That was me hehe" Natsu closed the door behind him and locked it 'Just in case if she runs away when she finds out..' Natsu thought to himself

"I gue-..." Mira was about to bite his excuse then she saw his table filled with delicious dishes

Mira crunched her fists "I-I thought you just woke up?~" Mira said coldly

"T-That wa-" ***BOOOOM***

"N-N-Natsu-sama!" Lisanna burst out of the closet and found Natsu and mira unharmed

"Mira! Are you okay?!" Natsu quickly asked

Mira weakly nod

"**WHERE IS THE TABLET?! WHERE IS IT?!" **The demon grunted

"Kyaah!" Mira screamed in horror as she saw the demonic being in front of them

"**Useless Humans!**" The demon swiped it's claws towards Mira

Mira's eyes widened and fear took over her body, She then felt a force that pushed her

She looked on the her side and saw Natsu who took the hit as his blood spilled out of his body

"Natsu-sama!" Lisanna cried and run towards Natsu and mira

"N-Natsu?.. Natsu!" Mira hugged Natsu's bloody body, Her eyes are filled with tears 'It's my fault.. It's all my fault!'

Mira looked at the short white haired girl "P-Please help him!" Mira cried

Lisanna nodded and grab Natsu's shoulders "I-Im sorry.." Lisanna kissed Natsu in the lips passionately

Mira's eyes widened as her heart began to fill with jealousy, Natsu's wound glowed and started to get healed

"WOah! *pant* What *Pant* Happened?" Natsu sat up and checked his body

"**GIVE ME THE TABLET!" **The demon shouted and summoned a war hammer, He swung it towards Natsu but got stopped by Lisanna with her magic

"Natsu-sama! Please use your powers!" Lisanna gritted her teeth as she blocked the Demon's attack

Natsu nodded and closed his eyes, His arm quickly turned into a crimson sword (**A/N: Just like the sword in prototype if you played it before**)

"W-What's going?! W-What happened t your arm?!" Mira begin to stutter

"I'll explain it later, mira-chan"

Lisanna's magic shield shattered and Natsu charged at the demon

"Lisanna! Get mira out of here!" Lisanna nodded and snapped her fingers making mira instantly fall asleep

The demon swung his war hammer one more time and Natsu blocked it with his sword arm but the force is too strong making him fly towards a wall

"Natsu-sama!" Lisanna shouted

"**Weak" **The demon grunted ***BANG!***

The demon took a direct hit in the head making it fall to the floor

Lisanna looked at the wall and saw Natsu's arm turned into a orange-ish cannon "GO! Now!" Natsu shouted

Lisanna picked up mira bridal style and jumped out of the room using the hole that the demon made earlier'

The demon tried to stand up weakly but got stopped by Natsu who is stepping on it's back

"This is for trying to kill Mira-chan" He cocked his shotgun arm and point it on it's head ***BANG***

The demon turned into ashes and got swept away by the wind

Natsu sighed "Avyante" His gun arm became normal again

***Fwoosh*** An ice arrow flew towards Natsu, barely missing his head

"Shit..I missed.." A raven haired boy who's Hand shaped like a bow smirked on the distance

"Gray-sama~" A blue haired girl clung to his master's arm

"O-Oy! Get off me!" Gray grunted in annoyance

Gray's eyes widened "Get down!" His senses told him to do so and pinned The blue haired girl to the ground

***Pang!* **

"Ohh~ Gray-sama... P-Please be gentle.." The blue haired girl bit her lower lip

Gray's face instantly turned red "S-Shut it! Let's go, We are taking too much attention"

'...I missed...' Lisanna sighed, She was lying in the apartment's roof next to Mira

She is wielding a Sniper rifle that is made out of Light

Natsu sighed again and chanted the 'Magical words' "I call upon my cute servant."

_"Hi Natsu-sama! Are you okay?" _Lisanna talked telepathically

"Yeah, How's mira?"

_"She's okay, I saw a raven haired teen and it looks like he have the power of the ice demon"_

"Was that the guy who tried to shoot me earlier?.."

_"Yes, Shall i terminate them master?" _Suddenly, Lisanna's voice turned into a cold one

"L-Lisanna?"

"_Hmm?"_

"are you okay?.."

_"Yup!"_

Natsu sighed 'I didn't know angels could be so deadly..' "I just want to make you promise"

_"Promise? Of course! I promise!" _

Natsu sweat dropped "I haven't said anything yet.. Well I want you to promise not to kill anyone or anything and i don't want to hear anymore killing from you"

"_Understood, Shall i wake Miss Mira up?"_

"Wait, Where are you?"

_"At the rooftop of this building"_

"Aright" Natsu quickly run upstairs towards the rooftop

* * *

"Interesting.." The hooded man was watching his every move in his mirror

"Meredy!" HE shouted and a pink haired beauty came out of the shadows

"Yes master?"

"I want you to steal the tablet from him"

Meredy nodded and a ray of darkness took her

* * *

Mira slowly opens her eyes and saw Natsu's face

"Natsu?..." Mira sat up and looked around and saw a white haired girl sitting next to Natsu

Mira's eye twitched as she remembered earlier when Lisanna kissed him in the lips, thus stealing his first kiss which make Mira mad

***Slap* **

"Ow! What was that for?!" Natsu shouted in pain

Mira stood up angrily "Who is she?!"

"W-Why are you mad?!" Natsu whined

"S-S-Sorry Mira-san, I-I-I am L-Lisanna, N-Natsu-sama's.." Lisanna looked at Natsu who is shaking his head

"M-Maid.."

Mira raised a brow "Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"I-I'll explain later, Can i stay at you're house for a while?" Natsu faced the other way to hide his blush

"Why?"

'She really is mad at me... Whenever i ask something like that, she always says 'Oh! Natsu-kun! I would love to!' ' Natsu sweat dropped and sighed

"My room was kinda destroyed.."

They heard some police sirens and some fire fighter sirens

Mira sighed "Fine!"

* * *

**Mira's house**

After taking dinner, Mira didn't say a word to him, She manage to chat with Lisanna except for him

Natsu can't take it anymore and grabbed her wrist "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!" Mira cried

Natsu pulled her to the guest room where he was staying

"Please Mira-chan, Why are you mad at me?" Natsu looked at her blue eyes

Mira bit her lower lip "I-Im not mad at you!"

"Then why are you ignoring me all day?"

"B-Because..."

Natsu touched her shoulders making her blush "Because what?"

"W-What is your relationship with lisanna?.."

". . . . eh?"

"You're in a somewhat kind of relationship with her! am i right Natsu?!" Mira removed Natsu's hand from her shoulders

"What?! No! I don't have any relationship with her! And why do you care if i'm in a relationship with someone?!"

Mira raised her hand readying for a slap but she manage not to, Her tears started flowing

"B-B-Because.. I love you Natsu!" Mira shut the door open and run to her room

Natsu stood there in shock 'She...loves me?..'

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Mid terms are over and i got some free time to update!**

**I hope you guys understand! **

**Next chapter will be on sunday**

**Please leave a review and don't forget to Follow and favorite this story!**


	3. Tablet Arc: Gray vs Natsu part 1

_"B-Because.. __**I love you**__ Natsu!" _

_. . . . . ._

Those words echoed on Natsu's head

His eyes widened and stood there processing Mira's confession

**_Flashback_**

**_10 years ago_**

_*Sob* *Sob* _

_A pink haired boy is crying in the park alone.._

_He kept wiping his tears but it won't stop.._

_Then he felt a hand over his shoulder _

_"Are you alright?" . . . _

_Natsu looked up and saw a smiling white haired girl_

_"N-No! I'm not alright!" Natsu cried harder as he remembered what happened_

_"What happened?" The girl sat next to him_

_"I-It's none of your business!" Natsu stood up and tried to walk away but the girl grabbed his hand, stopping him _

_"If you talk about it, maybe i can help you" The girl smiled at him_

_Natsu quickly remove his hand from her grasp and run away_

_'No one can help me! No one can bring dad back! No one!' Natsu cried harder_

_*Oof* Natsu dropped to the ground as he hit someone while running_

_"Oy! Watch where you going you little shit!" A thug spilled his coffee on his shirt "Look at what you did to my favorite shirt"_

_The thug grabbed Natsu's shirt and lifted him "Aren't you going to apologize you brat?"_

_Natsu struggled to get free "No!" He cried_

_"Why you-"_

_"STOP!" A girl shouted stopping the thug from punching Natsu_

_"Eh? another brat? Ar- OW!" The white haired girl kicked him in the groin and fell on his knees _

_"Let's go!" The white haired girl grabbed Natsu again as they started running_

_The rain started to pour as the two reached the waiting shed_

_They both sat in the bench trying to catch their breath_

_After a minute of silence, Natsu is the one to first to speak_

_"W-Why did you help me?.." Natsu has stopped crying_

_"Because I want to help you!" Mira smiled at him again_

_"Why?! You don't even know me!" Natsu shouted at her making her frown_

_"Sorry..I just...I never had a friend.." _

_Natsu looked at the girl as she hugged her knees closer to her chest_

_"After mama died, Papa never let me out of the house or have friends and started home schooling me for two years now... So i decided to run away from home"_

_The girl tried her best not to cry and felt someone sat closer to her_

_"I'll be your friend.." Natsu looked away trying to hide his blush_

_The girl quickly hugged Natsu "Thank you!" She finally burst out of tears_

_"O-Oy! Don't hug me!" Natsu's face turned red as he struggled to escape the embrace_

_The girl broke the hug "S-Sorry, I-Im just so happy!" _

_"S-So.. What's your name?" Natsu asked_

_"Oh sorry, My name is Mirajane, Mirajane strauss, But you can call me Mira" _

_"Nice to meet you Mira, My name is Natsu"_

_Mira placed her hand on top of his making Natsu blush "H-Hey..."_

_"Natsu.. Why were you crying earlier?" Mira asked Natsu making him frown _

_"M-My Father left me...So i'm all alone now.." Natsu forced himself not to cry_

_"Where's your mother?", Natsu's tear finally escaped his eye_

_"I..Never got the chance to meet her.. Father said she left us when i was still a baby-" Natsu suddenly felt Mira's warm embrace_

_"Then I swear to take care of you Natsu, You will never be alone again, I Promise you that..." Mira broke the hug to give him a sweet smile_

_Natsu burst again in tears and hugged mira "T-Thank you.."_

_"Mirajane!" A voice was heard from the distance_

_"Papa.." Mira murmured __Mira quickly hide behind a post, Natsu started to peak and saw a man in an umbrella shouting Mira's name_

_Natsu looked at mira "Who's that?" _

_"M-My father.." The rain stopped pouring and the sun started to show itself_

_"Then you go talk to him" Natsu gave her a toothy grin_

_"B-But.. I may never see you again!" _

_"Eh? You promised already, So go!" Natsu pushed her gently_

_"H-Hey!"_

_"M-Mira?.." The man dropped his umbrella _

_Mira stood there trying not to make eye contact _

_The man quickly run towards her and hugged her tightly _

_"L-Let go of me!" Mira cried_

_"W-Why did you run away! You made me worried!" Mirajane's father started to cry_

_"Because you never let me have any friends!" Mirajane shouted, struggling to break his father's hug_

_"I-Im sorry Mirajane!, I-I just wanted to protect you..Just like i promised your mother.."_

_"I don't think mama will be happy!" Those words struck in his heart_

_Mirajane started to cry "Mama.."_

_"I-Im sorry! I will make it up to you Mirajane! I love you and your mother"_

_"I love you too, papa.." _

_Natsu watch there from the distance_

_'I wish dad was here...I will find you dad.. No matter what..'_

_The two finally made up and started to head home_

**_3 days later_**

_Mira and Natsu sat in a bench eating some ice cream_

_"Thank you for spending time with me Natsu!" _

_"No problem! That's what friends are for right?" _

_"Can we be more than friends?" _

_Natsu dropped his ice cream "W-What?!"_

_"You know, Like boyfriends and girlfriends!" Mirajane said with a smile_

_"D-Do you know what Girlfriend and boyfriend means?!" Natsu shouted _

_"N-Not exactly, My classmate said that it's an upgraded version of friends"_

_Natsu sweat dropped "T-That's not the meaning.."_

_Mira tilted her head "Then what's the real meaning?"_

_"I-If the two love each other so much, they call it that.."_

_Mirajane instantly blushed "O-Oh.."_

_Mira placed her hand on top of Natsu's making him blush even more _

_"H-Hey Natsu... Do you love me?.."_

**_Flashback end_**

Natsu shook his head and quickly run upstairs and opened Mira's room

"Mira!" He saw Mira crying on the corner of her bed while hugging a pillow

"G-Go away!" Mira threw her pillow at him

Natsu dodged it "M-mira please!"

Natsu reached the bed and quickly hugged Mira tightly

"I-Im sorry mira..."

"P-Please.." Mira manage to choke out

"I..Love..you too..."

Mira stopped struggling as his words process on her head

"Thank you for taking care of me and keeping your promise.. Sorry for being so blind"

"Idiot.." Mira murmured

Natsu broke the hug and saw Mira smiling at him "Idiot.."

"Eh-" Natsu was stop by Mira as she kissed him in the lips

Suddenly, Natsu felt something, Obeying his instincts, He quickly broke the kiss and pushed mira on her bed

***Crash* **Shattered ice scattered around the room

"N-Natsu-kun?" Mira stared at awe as he saw Natsu's arm turned into a shield

"Avyante, sorry Mira-chan, I forgot to explain" Natsu gave her a toothy grin

"Natsu-sama!" Lisanna shut the door open "The raven haired boy is here!"

"Wait, Why are they after me?" Natsu asked Lisanna

"Oh... I forgot to tell you that powers can be stolen by uhmm.. sorry natsu-sama but you forbid me to say such words"

Natsu's eyes widened "Then that means.. In order to steal a power, you must kill it's user?"

Lisanna nodded

"I-Is there any other way?!"

Lisanna shook her head

"Damn.." Natsu grind his teeth

"N-Natsu-kun.. Please don't kill anyone.." Mira said with a worry face

Natsu gave her a smile "I won't, Let's go Lisanna!"

Lisanna nodded and run downstairs with Natsu

'Be careful Natsu-kun..'

* * *

"Damn those Dragon's reflexes.." Gray's eyes twitched

"Don't worry gray-sama! Juvia is here to help you!" Juvia cling again on Gray's arm

"S-Stop doing that!" Gray cried

"So you're the guy who kept bugging me" Natsu sighed

THe two jumped in shock but regain their composure quickly and readied for battle

"That power is mine, Pinky" Gray smirked

"I would like to see you try" Natsu smirked back

"Juvia! Take care of his angel" Juvia nodded Charged at Lisanna who quickly dodge her attack

"Shall we dance?" Gray's hand turned into an ice sword

Natsu's arm turned into a crimson blade "Let's end this"

"AAAH!" both charged at each other ***Cling***

"Who are you? Juvia is confused!" ***Clang* Cling* **Juvia used her blue dual blades to attack Lisanna

Lisanna kept blocking her attacks with her Fencing sword made out of light

"I don't know what you mean, Juvia" ***Clang***

"Juvia knows every angel that are guarding ***Cling* **the tablet!"

"***Clang*** Maybe you forgot about me ***Cling* **We were guarding the tablets ***Clang* **for thousand of years" Lisanna panted as she blocked juvia's attack

"DONT MOCK JUVIA'S MEMORY!" Juvia's weapon glowed and became a twin bladed sword

Lisanna catches her breath and transformed her sword into a scythe with a serpent head decoration on top "Sorry Juvia, But i can't reveal my identity for now"

Juvia's eyes widened "That scythe.. Juvia wants to know where did you get that scythe!"

"Defeat me first" Lisanna smiled at Juvia

"Very well then, Juvia will go all out on you!" Juvia charged at super human speed ***Clang***

"For a newbie, You're good!" Gray smirked at Natsu

"Well, For an ***Cling*** old timer like you, Your moves are shit!" Natsu taunted gray

"Is that so?" Gray stopped attacking "Avyante" He removed his left hand's gloves revealing another tattoo "Let me show you the power i stole"

Both of his hands turned into claws , The right one is made out of ice and the left one is made out of Crystal

**At the distance**

A pink haired girl are watching the battle

"That angel...I never seen her before.."

* * *

**Yay! Got the new chapter up and early!**

**Sorry for the drama (Not my specialty really and for the fighting, Not really good at that)**

**Please forgive me for any mistakes**

**Thank you once again for reading my first fanfic! You guys are making me so happy and really motivated**

**Please review,Follow and favorite!**


End file.
